Clair Obscur
by Phebe83a
Summary: On oublie parfois que sous les armures, écailles et les surplis se cachent des hommes avec leur vie, leur passé, leur faiblesse. Une page de vie qui s'ouvre, d'autres qui se croisent. une petite histoire sans prétention et un défi au gout de citron.
1. Chapter 1

Préface.

En tant qu'auteur ce nouveau texte me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Bien que ce ne soit pas raisonnable, sans doute par ce que l'écriture de divine rencontre est trop longue et que j'en suis frustrée je lance ce projet. Autant pour Julia que pour moi.

* * *

_**Clair-obscur**_

Réunis dans une pièce privée du logement du plus jeune les trois hommes discutent. Ils pourraient aborder un nombre incalculable de sujets, comme la fin de la reconstruction du domaine après-guerre et tant d'autres. Mais si l'ainé et le cadet ont choisi ce lieu qu'ils savent impossible à espionner, ce n'est pas pour palabrer sur ce qui est de notoriété publique.

Le plus jeune se saisit de verres qu'il remplit d'alcool avant d'en déposer un à chacun de ses frères et s'assoit enfin. Un regard passe entre lui et le plus âgé. Qui va aborder le problème ? Finalement c'est lui, Eaque qui lance le sujet.

« Bon on s'est bien ramassés sur ce coup-là. Pourtant on n'était pas si mal engagés. Plus que deux chevaliers d'or en vie, on avait toutes nos chances. »

Léger hochement de tête des deux autres.

« Rhad quelque chose me semble anormal. Contre un chevalier d'or même éventuellement le plus fort ou en tout cas celui qui a fait le plus de dégâts. »

« De dégâts ? c'est comme ça que tu résumes anéantir à lui seul presque toutes nos troupes ? et … Non je t'en prie continue. » s'arrête Eaque.

« Je disais que vous étiez de force égale, ça aurait pu durer très longtemps. Tu avais déjà l'avantage d'être aux enfers. Tu l'aurais eu à l'usure. »

« En plus il a enlevé son armure, c'était du pain béni. »

« Comment tu sais ? » se renfrogne Rhadamanthe.

« Minos était au mur des lamentations, il y a vu l'armure des gémeaux et votre combat n'était pas fini. »

« Donc Rhad ? Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Il m'a eu par surprise. »

Minos soupire, la surprise à elle seule n'est pas la vraie raison. Il n'était pas présent mais il a bien senti l'élévation fulgurante du cosmos du chevalier et celle de son frère avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent en même temps dans une explosion fulgurante. Et il n'entrevoit pas quinze mille scénarios possibles. Il y en a un et un seul. Et l'aveu y est dans l'expression fermée et farouche de son frère. Rhadamanthe a paniqué. Son frère a paniqué. Et ça n'a rien de risible. Il échange un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Eaque qui a dû arriver à la même conclusion.

« Tu aurais parfaitement pu te dégager. »

« Vraiment ! »

Minos se tait comme il voit son cadet se lever et s'éloigner, avec un temps de retard Eaque réduit la distance sans pour autant se mettre trop près.

« Rhada, nous on le sait que tu ne supportes pas les contacts physiques. »

Le blond se refuse à répondre alors le brun attend, attend qu'il baisse la garde pour poser une main sur son épaule, la réaction est à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait.

« Rhada même avec nous tu te crispes, à se demander comment tu ne t'es jamais froissé un muscle. »

« Tu as paniqué. » soupire Minos

« Non »

« Tu as paniqué quand il t'a bloqué. »

« Rhada, on sait tous les trois ce qui s'est passé. Inutile de vouloir feindre. »

Rhadamanthe s'est rassis dans un fauteuil, Il ne dira pas un mot sur le sujet, ses frères en sont conscients. Eaque lui remet d'autorité son verre dans la main.

« Tu as conscience qu'il serait temps de remédier à cela ? »

Eaque approuve en silence.

« Mais la question est comment ? Tout seul regarde où ça t'as mené. »

« Je vois l'option divan ou lit ? »

Les deux frères posent un regard circonspect sur le brun.

« Un psy ou un amant ? »

Minos le menton dans la main semble étudier la proposition.

« Au détail près de la discrétion. L'information ne doit pas fuiter. »

« A la surface vu le nombre de psy, de patients, de prostitués et de clients : un de plus un de moins. Le chapelet de la vierge est toujours actif et y bloque nos cosmos, donc impossible de nous repérer grâce à lui et un humain de plus, y a rien de plus simple pour se fondre dans la masse. »

« Effectivement. La surface est toute indiquée. »

« Vous oubliez pas un détail ? J'ai quand même mon mot à dire ! »

« Non, non Rhad. On t'a déjà laissé faire tout seul. Donc t'as le choix parler ou coucher. »

Le blond ferme les yeux, prend sur lui puis trempe ses lèvres dans son verre. Aucune des alternatives offertes lui conviennent. Pourtant ses deux frères attendent une réponse. La mort dans l'âme il pèse une dernière fois le pour et le contre avant de se prononcer.

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Non sans mal voici la suite.

Julia je tiens le plan initial ^^ un petit zeste de citron.

Sea-Rune ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas croisées merci ;)

Pandore Merci pour ton soutien.

Arthy un psy pour tout ce petit monde ? Mais il leur en faut plus chacun qu'à n'importe qui. Attend on manque de médecins, le temps d'en former suffisamment dans 10 ans ? à raison x psy par chevalier et autres factions. il en faut ?

Sur ce bonne lecture je vais dormirrrrrrrrrrrr !

Désolée j'avais mal corrigé le texte. c'est fait.

* * *

_**Clair-Obscur chapitre 2**_

Enfermé à double tour dans son bureau Eaque, troisième juge des enfers s'autorise quelques instants de pause. Le cas sur lequel il doit se pencher mérite toutes ses attentions. Il sort les pièces d'un classeur qu'il a archivé il y a quelques mois. Il les consulte jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait. Un sourire ironique joue sur ses traits. S'il avait un jour monté ce dossier, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il le ressortirait et encore moins dans cette optique. Il empoche un feuillet avant de le glisser dans sa veste et vide les lieux.

La surface l'agresse plus que ce qu'elle l'accueille. Ses derniers voyages parmi les humains remontent à loin. Les ans l'ont détachés de ce monde dont il retrouve les effluves et le bruit. La vie… Il détaille la ruelle, les bâtiments et le plan qu'il vient de sortir. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'immeuble cossus et la porte qu'il passe.

Le salon où il a été introduit est banal, des fauteuils, une table basse, un placard en acajou dans un coin qui une fois ouvert révèle des classeurs sombres. Il fait à peine attention à l'homme qui le reçoit et à qui il expose le motif de sa venue. Le propriétaire des lieux dépose plusieurs dossiers sur le plateau de bois. Il en consulte quelques-uns, sans conviction. Son attention a décroché lorsqu'il a entraperçu l'homme enlever subrepticement un livret. Et foi de juge, si une personne cache quelque chose, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine. Alors il fait trainer l'entrevue, attendant discrètement que l'homme fasse l'erreur de relâcher sa vigilance.

Et le téléphone sonne, une fois, deux fois… Avec un geste faussement négligent il invite son vis-à-vis à répondre. Et cela marche l'homme sort de la pièce. La porte est à peine refermée qu'il se jette sur le livre fin et retourne l'étudier comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Caché derrière la couverture cartonnée, ses yeux s'écarquillent, la surprise, l'incrédulité et l'amusement y passent avant de redevenir sérieux. Cette découverte ouvre un champ des possibles. Et c'est intéressant. Improbable mais diablement digne d'intérêt. Par acquis de conscience il réétudie les autres pages, et c'est assez pour confirmer sa conviction.

L'homme revient prendre place.

« Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur monsieur ? »

« Oui c'est celui-ci que je veux. »

Eaque s'amuse de le voir tressaillir, et blanchir.

« Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. »

« Je suis certain du contraire. » s'amuse le juge.

« Il est assez cher. »

« Le prix n'est pas un problème. »

« Il a des exigences… »

« J'y pourvoirai. »

Un ange passe alors que le silence est lourd.

« Si votre frère vient remplir un dossier client, avec une photo récente. Je peux le faire passer au concerné. Mais je me dois de souligner deux points importants. Un il est actif, et de deux il peut dire non, lui seul choisi ses engagements.»

« Le « concerné actif » comme vous dites convient parfaitement. Quant à la paperasse à remplir, nous manquons tous cruellement de temps, donc contentez vous de savoir qu'il a le corps d'un héros grec. »

« Je vous répète que même si c'est un dieu du stade il me faut au moins un dossier à présenter et au minimum complet pour le convaincre. »

« Et bien forcez lui la main. »

« Mais il va me trucider ! Moi et votre frère ! »

Le débat commence à sérieusement énerver le juge du Garuda. L'argumentation lui donne l'impression de tourner en rond. Mais une chose est certaine, il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Et c'est pas un cosmos prisonnier qui l'en empêchera. L'expression mi sadique mi hautaine il toise son interlocuteur.

« Et si je vous trucide tout de suite ? »

Le visage de l'homme s'est refermé. Et Eaque se décide à ouvrir un passage vers le puits des morts pour eux deux. L'arrivée en ce funeste lieu pour un humain vivant est suffisamment effroyable pour que s'il ne sombre pas dans la folie, il revoit ses priorités, pense le juge. Aussi il s'attend à des cris, des suppliques… Mais rien ne vient. Il hasarde un regard pour s'assurer que sa proie soit consciente et accessoirement vivante. Ce qui est le cas, l'homme a le teint pale sous son hale mais semble moins ébranlé qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Vous avez gagné. Ramenez-moi. »

Victorieux Eaque rejoint le salon avec sa victime.

« C'était pas si difficile. »

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous et votre frère vous finissez démembrés au fin fond de l'univers. »

A cette sentence le juge se mord jusqu'au sang pour contenir son fou rire. Alors c'était ça, l'humain n'avait pas hurlé de terreur par ce qu'il avait déjà fait une expérience similaire. Et par Hadès que c'était comique d'imaginer un chevalier, les soi-disant parangons de vertus d'Athéna se comporter comme un juge des enfers.

« Téléphonez moi dans deux jours, je vous dirai ce qu'il en est. »

* * *

Quelques jours ont passés quand le brun regagne le monde des vivants, dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle il a pu épier son demi-frère jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un petit hôtel . Le souvenir de la tenue de Rhadamanthe le fait encore grimacer, mais l'essentiel est là son frère est venu. L'étude rapide des alentours, lui fait apercevoir Minos un peu plus loin. Et c'était prévisible, le griffon n'est pas du style à abandonner son frère. Ils seront donc deux à attendre. Minos vient s'adosser au mur les bras croisés.

« J'espère que t'as prévu des remplaçants ? »

« Non aucun » répond Eaque goguenard.

« Vraiment ? Tu te souviens de la force de Rhad même sans Cosmos ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Je te trouve bien confiant. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Le geste est brutal lorsque Minos le plaque contre la paroi maçonnée, mais le brun ne s'en émeut pas plus que cela.

« J'attends ! »

Eaque se dégage nonchalamment de sa prise avec un de ses sourires calculateur qui fait froid dans le dos.

« Je t'assure que Rhad n'arrivera pas à le tuer. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est qu'un des deux claque la porte.»

Le griffon est circonspect, mais pour l'instant il ne tirera rien de l'infernal troisième juge. Avec grise mine il reprend son poste d'observation. Les minutes s'égrènent monotones.

* * *

La chambre est calme, plutôt spacieuse avec son divan et une table basse d'un côté. Comme souvent sur les bords de la méditerranée elle porte le nom pompeux de suite. Nom peu approprié pour son manque de luxe. Elle ressemble plus à un studio sans cuisine confortable mais banal. Quelqu'un toque à la porte qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir. Le battant reste un long moment inerte alors que les deux personnes se font face. L'arrivant s'est figé, alors que l'autre après un instant de stupéfaction réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Réfléchit, oui, car en ce lieu en cet instant celui qui se tient dans l'embrasement de l'entrée et la dernière personne au monde qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer. Parce que tomber sur Rhadamanthe est assez improbable. Que le spectre ne soit pas mort, n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Après tout il sert Hadès. Qu'il soit à la surface parmi les mortels est déjà plus inattendu mais pourquoi pas. Par contre qu'il soit dans cette chambre c'est plus étrange. Il étudie rapidement le juge, sur les traits duquel l'étonnement est similaire à celui qu'il a dû afficher il y a quelques instants.

« Kanon » laisse échapper le juge dans un souffle.

Le gémeau hoche la tête, se promettant d'offrir à son agent l'opportunité rare de nager avec un ban de requins. Un corps de dieu grec lui avait-il dit, non de héros grec, ce que Rhadamanthe est par ailleurs. Mais s'il s'est fait avoir par son agent, au vu de la tête du spectre lui aussi. Il réalise enfin que cela fait un peu trop longtemps qu'ils sont coincés dans cette situation improbable, sur le pas de la pièce. Aussi invite t'il le juge à entrer.

L'atmosphère ne s'est pas vraiment allégée, le juge n'a rien dit en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Kanon profite de l'accalmie pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. De Rhadamanthe il ne sait pas grand-chose, ses seuls souvenirs de lui sont en combat. Ce qui l'avance pas vraiment, il ne sont pas en guerre. Son regard discret évalue l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années, une chemise blanche boutonnée au col, un pantalon marron assorti à la veste posée sur ses genoux. Le tout lui revoit une image bizarrement empruntée, le costume a un petit coté vieillot dans le style, une tenue qu'il voit plus sur un homme de la cinquantaine. Pour le physique leur affrontement lui donne l'image d'une plastique du style d'Aiolia, sans sa tête de gendre idéal qui lui donne la nausée. Il doit bien s'avouer qu'il est tout à fait dans ses gouts. Il est un spectre, comme d'autre sont marinas, ou chevaliers mais une fois les étendards rangés il est un homme. Un homme comme les autres. Il n'a aucune idée des mœurs aux enfers, mais la nature de leur rencontre laisse supposer les préférences du juge. Préférences qui sans nulle doute dérangeraient vu sa position au sein de l'armée d'Hadès.

Son attention revient sur son vis-à-vis, dont l'expression est indéchiffrable. Seuls les doigts de sa main gauche qui froissent son pantalon lui donne une indication de son état d'esprit.

Lui a déjà fait son choix, le reste dépend du blond. Alors il se cale plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et reprendre simplement son rôle.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le juge trésaille, la voix n'est pas agressive, c'est peut-être cela qui l'a le plus surpris. Un ton posé, calme, amical ? Une nouvelle donnée pour le spectre. Son regard croise celui de son hôte, et c'est un peu perturbant. Ce n'est pas celui du chevalier des gémeaux qu'il a déjà pu voir.

« Non… merci. Que fais tu ici chevalier des gémeaux ? »

« Tu te trompes Rhadamanthe, Je ne suis qu'un simple civil. Comme les 10 millions d'autres en Grèce. »

Le juge hoche le menton, « civil » n'est pas un statu qu'il aurait donné à son ancien adversaire. Il ne peut d'ailleurs imaginer comment cet homme a pu quitter Athéna. Pourtant la réputation de Kanon le précède, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il change de camps. Un traitre récidiviste, ce que lui ne comprendra sans doute jamais. Enfreindre les ordres oui, mais toujours pour Hadès et les enfers. Enfin, ce statu a au moins l'avantage de rationaliser l'échange qu'ils ont. Kanon est vivant ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour juger. Il se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, l'instant serait plus à se décider. Partir ou rester. Partir et se retrouver avec un autre dans la même position, rester et faire ce qu'il devait… un inconnu ou lui…

Le juge ferme les yeux, prend une longue inspiration avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Kanon.

Le regard déterminé de Rhadamanthe fait retenir un sourire au gémeau. Il s'est enfin décidé et cette fois il sait qu'il va pouvoir se délecter du spectre.

Ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme il l'aurait imaginé, il retient un grognement de frustration. Le juge est accroupi à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il lui tourne le dos en plus d'avoir gardé ses vêtements. Enfin si ce sont les gouts du blond, il le laisse faire, il attendra après pour se repaitre à satiété de cette peau qui lui est dérobée. Parce qu'il ne le laissera pas filer avant d'avoir découvert les sons que le plaisir peut lui soutirer, savourer chacune des réactions de ce corps. Alors même si cette étreinte qui s'annonce rapide ne l'émoustille pas il n'a aucun mal à être prêt. Un courant électrique le parcourt lorsque la main du blond le guide sous cette maudite chemise qui cache à sa vue les reins du blond.

Ça risque d'être brutal, en général il aurait repris là main sur les ébats. Mais il s'agit de Rhadamanthe, il lui a déjà envoyé à la figure un nombre impressionnant d'attaques et il sait qu'il ne redoute pas la douleur. Il sent son membre exercer une pression contre l'entrée du corps du blond. C'est pas agréable, ni désagréable. Un frisson remonte le long du vêtement et du dos. Le spectre est incroyablement serré. Une lumière d'alerte vient de s'allumer chez le gémeau. Le dos devant lui tremble, Il se relève brutalement, le blond penche dangereusement en avant, d'un geste précipité il l'attrape par la taille. Le temps semble suspendu. Puis le spectre se débats pour se libérer, chose qu'il ne peut lui accorder à moins de le laisser tomber au sol ou sur la table basse.

Un moment plus tard Kanon passe une main sur sa mâchoire, là où il a reçu un coup. Son regard se pose sur le juge qui est toujours allongé sur le lit, rhabillé tant bien que mal. Il aurait pu partir, il aurait dû peut être. Mais il en est incapable lorsque qu'ils se sont battus, quoique le terme est inapproprié. Non quand Rhadamanthe s'est débattu, il a vu dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'il connait, trop bien. Après cella comment aurait il pu partir.

Un mouvement sur le matelas lui indique que le blond commence à émerger. Il pousse un soupir discret en se dirigeant vers le bar. La première bouteille qu'il attrape est du cognac, qu'il repose après un instant pour saisir un whisky dont il sert deux verres.

Le juge s'est légèrement relevé à son approche.

« Tiens t'en as besoin. »

Rhadamanthe s'assoit alors que ses doigts saisissent le verre. Kanon s'est installé sur le rebord du lit.

« Je vois qu'Hadès est un esclavagiste. »

Les phalanges du blond exercent une pression dangereuse à ces mots. En temps normal avec son cosmos il aurait déjà explosé. Mais le gémeau poursuit.

« Travailler jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement, c'est pas un service que tu te rends, Ni à lui. »

Sa poigne se desserre, il a un peu l'impression de s'être pris un coup sur la tête. Il lui faut un temps pour réaliser où Kanon veut en venir. Il lui offre une alternative, une version qui épargne son égo.

Le silence revient, sans précipitation le gémeau se lève pour s'installer derrière lui. Instinctivement ses muscles se raidissent, ils sont d'acier quand les doigts de Kanon se posent sur ses épaules. Ils lui paraissent brulants à travers le tissu, la pression qu'ils appliquent est même douloureuse. Le contact dure, se déplace malmenant ses muscles, qui à sa surprise après plusieurs minutes de se traitement se détendent.

« Qu'est ce que je disais, à ce point c'est même plus des tensions… »

Le juge a baissé le nez trouvant passionnant le couvre lit, alors qu'une autre crispation reprend son dos.

« Si ça t'ennuie pas on va en rester là. La prochaine fois viens plus en forme. Tu comprendras qu'un amant qui tombe de fatigue c'est un peu… vexant »

(A suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Julia ^^ un petit moment tendre nos dragons ne doivent pas être en période reproduction.

Shé ils vont toujours à la vitesse de la tortue à reculons.

* * *

Je vous donne mon sentiment sur la première rencontre sur la porte de la chambre un brin rapide Shé voulais vous faire partager la réponse que je lui ai mp :

Oui j'avoue que je suis allée vite j'ai vu l'image comme sur un manga donc en deux trois planches. Ils n'ont en plus pas grand chose à se dire. Je les imagine mal là en vieux amis se tombant dans les bras. Genre :

_Tu fais quoi maintenant ?_

_Je me prostitue et toi ? Envie d'un plan cul ?_

_Mes frères m'ont forcé la main._

Ça fait bizarre ? non ?

* * *

_**Clair-Obscur 3**_

Par la porte ouverte devant lui, il aperçoit un angle de baquette bleu, une haute porte fenêtre dont la brise fait frissonner les voilages, une lumière douce baigne la pièce. Ce n'est pas riche, même pas de ce faux luxe cliquant d'hôtel aux imitations de marbre et d'or de pacotille. C'est un confort impersonnel, à la chaleur stéréotypée de l'époque. Il salut d'un imperceptible mouvement du menton Kanon qui lui a ouvert. Dans la clarté brute, une espèce de malaise lui revient. Peut-être par ce qu'il est à l'origine de ce deuxième rendez-vous. En face le gémeau s'est coulé dans son rôle comme une seconde nature. Devant cette assurance paisible, c'est lui qui se sent gêné. Comme si des deux c'était lui qui se vendait, se perdant dans une cuisine louche de lieux de tolérance. Un léger bruit lui apprend que Kaon s'est assis en face.

« Et bien te voilà encore frais. »

Il a une pointe d'amusement dans le ton, un semblant de sourire en coin qu'il lui donne la sensation d'étouffer. Il doit d'ailleurs suspendre sa main sur le col de sa chemise, geste au combien inutile car le vêtement n'y est pour rien.

« Tu veux un verre ? »

Le juge décline l'offre. Non il n'a pas soif. Avec un léger soupir le gémeau se lève fait le tour de la banquette pour se placer dans le dos du blond. Celui-ci sent le duvet à l'arrière de son cou se hérisser. Le monde semble figé un moment, puis deux mains se posent dans le ceux de ses épaules. Il avale péniblement sa salive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kanon a ce geste. Mais la première fois il était incapable d'en avoir pleinement conscience. Ce qui n'est plus le cas à cette heure.

Ils sont d'anciens ennemis, et ces deux mains pèsent sur lui. Deux mains, chacune d'un coté de son cou, il suffirait de peu pour qu'elles s'y resserrent, emprisonnant sa nuque dans un étaux mortel. Une prise dont il n'aurait aucune chance de se défaire en l'état des choses.

Instinctivement ses muscles se sont contractés, son souffle s'est suspendu. Mais les mains sont restées immobiles, non agressives. Elles se sont lentement décalées pour pétrir ses chairs crispées.

« T'es sûr qu'Hadès t'as pas confondu avec Atlas ? »

Le juge se retourne à cette provocation pour croiser le regard bleu vert indéchiffrable mais pas hostile. C'est Kanon qui met fin à l'échange en se reculant.

« Tu serais mieux allongé. » dit il en lui désignant le lit blanc à quelques pas.

Après quelques instants de réflexion Rhadamanthe abdique. Quand il monte en chaussette sur l'édredon, il se laisse guider par le gémeau qui le fait installer sur le ventre. Les mains reviennent comme avant sur ses épaules dont la peau le chauffe à travers son vêtement. Elles viennent, appuient, pressent, pétrissent et câlinent s'attardant en certains lieux survolant d'autres pour y retourner plus tard. Il étouffe un premier bâillement dans la taie d'oreiller, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Sa tête se fait plus lourde sur le duvet. C'est comme un doux cocon au parfum de linge propre qui se referme sur lui dans le silence feutré de la chambre.

* * *

Affalé devant son bureau, ses doigts tournent et retournent un carton blanc comme si il détenait toutes les réponses du monde. Une simple carte de visite raturée où un numéro est inscrit à la main. C'est Kanon qui lui a remise après leur deuxième entrevue. Depuis il utilise ce numéro pour le contacter. Ils se voient deux fois par semaine. La situation est assez inédite, pourquoi avec lui ? Il ne doit pas y avoir plus dissemblable qu'eux deux. Pourtant il y a quelque chose, un embryon d'il ne sait trop quoi. Minos et Eaque se moqueraient certainement de lui. Mais il y a comme un début de confiance ? A leur avant dernière rencontre le gémeau l'a convaincu d'enlever sa chemise. Depuis il peut sentir les doigts de Kanon sur sa peau. Ses mains qui courent sur ses muscles, lui procurent un inattendu bien être. Il s'est surpris à s'endormir sous ses bons soins. Et c'est d'autant plus incongru qu'il dort peu et mal.

Il fait des cauchemars depuis des années. Ils s'étaient espacés avant de revenir plus brutalement que jamais après leur résurrection. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est réveillé en sursaut, le souffle court et le corps tremblant.

C'est troublant de trouver enfin un vrai repos dans ces chambres d'hôtel garnis, en la présence de cet homme.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'antique carillon. Il est temps justement de rejoindre une de ces petites chambres retrouver le gémeau. Et c'est une sorte de routine convenue qui s'est établie entre eux. Jamais on ne parle de la guerre ou de politique. Les dieux n'ont pas leur place entre les quatre murs. Le passé, leurs vies, leurs rêves aucun mot. Il n'en sait pas plus qu'avant sur Kanon et c'est réciproque. Leurs paroles sont celles de n'importe qui. Leur silence semble plus bavard, comme s'il remplissait toutes les zones d'ombres que les mots sont incapables de faire.

Comme à chaque fois Kanon lui ouvre, il s'installe sur un siège. C'est silencieux, d'un silence douillet de duvet. Un verre d'eau gazeuse à son attention attend sur la petite table. Ils sont tout deux sur un canapé. Il fait bon être ici. Très lentement Kanon se penche pour saisir une cheville du juge. Une prise légère dont il pourrait s'échapper sans mal. Dans ce geste on retrouve le même schéma que dans toute leur relation. Les gestes sont calmes, les doigts du gémeau ont défait les lacets et ôté la chaussure. Il recommence simplement sur l'autre pied. Le juge est du coup assis les jambes sur le canapé. Une chaussette, deux chaussettes.

Le blond lance un regard interrogateur à son compagnon. C'est la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Le gémeau marque une longue pause, puis ses doigts effleurent à peine sa cheville. Le geste se répète, un peu comme s'il caressait machinalement un chat. Au fur et à mesure le touché gagne du terrain, s'aventurant sur pied. Puis au-dessous.

Au bout de quelques minutes le juge abandonne sa réserve, il laisse faire. Face à sa reddition le contact change, devient plus présent. Un léger frison remonte le long de la jambe du blond, qu'il pourrait même reconnaitre comme agréable. Les doigts se sont faits plus insistant, exerçant une pression profonde et fait naitre une autre sensation qui fait s'écarquiller les yeux du juge et tenter de récupérer son pied. Peine perdue son tortionnaire tient du dragon et garde fermement son prisonnier. Ses mains portent une autre action sur la chair capturée, plus pernicieuse. L'attaque est sournoise et imprévue, une sensation violente en naît, clouant sa victime sur le canapé.

« Depuis quand sers-tu Aphrodite » Halète le juge.

Les yeux d'or croisent ceux de l'océan, une eau joueuse empreinte de malice.

« Voyons, Rhadamanthe. C'est toi qui as pris rendez-vous avec un escort. »

Et ses doigts continuent, encore et encore, comme des vagues qui se succèdent. Jusqu'à ce que le juge vaincu gémisse le souffle court, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'accoudoir.

Il faut un temps pour que le blond se remette, que le gémeau lui accorde avant de l'inviter au lit. Il n'esquisse pas un geste pour défaire la chemise du spectre. Il attend, que Rhadamanthe le fasse de lui-même. Et le juge s'exécute. Alors reprend ce rituel entre eux. Il se remet à Kanon. Le massage vient sur ses muscles crispés par ses fonctions en bas, le manque de sommeil et le surmenage. La couche est douillette, la taie d'oreiller douce sous sa joue. Pour ne pas sombrer trop vite dans la somnolence il jette un regard pardessus son épaule. Une question semble flotter dans la pièce. La même pour les deux. « Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire énigmatique passe sur les lèvres du gémeau. « Pourquoi ?» La réponse ne peut être que muette. Ils en ont tout deux consciences. C'est trop privé pour être exprimé, trop gênant aussi sans doute.

« On pourrait se voir ailleurs. Ça te dirait d'aller à la pêche samedi ? »

La phrase se finit dans le silence. Le même pourquoi rode. Mais il y a une note plus importante et l'instinct du blond ne s'y trompe pas. Sortir du cadre de l'hôtel. D'une certaine façon c'est changer plus qu'un détail. C'est donner un tournant à leur relation. Il n'est pas certain de la réponse à faire mais quelque chose lui donne envie d'accepter. Il se contente d'acquiescer et les mains de Kanon viennent enserrer sa nuque. Son visage s'enfonce un peu plus dans le coussin comme il laisse la someil le gagner dans cette détente de tout son être.

(A suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

A ceux qui me lisent et me laisse un petit mot merci.

Un chapitre difficile à écrire (en conditions extrêmes) qui est fort en retard.

Julia ^^ on ne risque toujours pas de se faire flasher par un radar. Mais un peu de ? de quoi ? romance ?

Nia Minos et Eaque font pas toujours leurs coup « foireux » ensemble. 😉 La preuve en dessous.

Didine merci

* * *

**Clair-Obscur 4**

Deux jours, cela semble court, quarante huit heures dont deux cycles de sommeil. Autant dire rien en temps normal. Pourtant ils ont semblé interminables à Rhadamanthe. Même si depuis des mois il ne compte plus sur une nuit réparatrice, ses journées n'ont guère été plus reposantes. Ce rendez-vous en extérieur l'a perturbé. Plusieurs fois il est resté à fixer son téléphone, à hésiter à se décommander. La chose était certainement trop nouvelle et inattendue. Pourtant il a décidé d'être là. Dans ce petit matin encore sombre et froids de fin février. Il piétine depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin à quelques dizaines de mètres la silhouette presque familière du gémeau. Presque car dans le manque de clarté elle se hérisse de pics et d'un volume lui évoquant un imposant surplis. En même temps que la distance se réduit se dessine avec précision l'étrange chargement de son compagnon qui arrive à sa hauteur un grand sac au dos surmonté d'un autre longiligne.

Le triangle de Kanon les a déposés sur une plateforme rocheuse qu'ils ont descendu dans cette lumière particulière qui précède le jour et rappelle celle des enfers à Rhadamanthe. L'air est vif et mordant, humide aussi. Il leur faut un peu de temps pour prendre possession des lieux et mettre en place le barda du gémeau. Enfin les cannes sont sorties de leur étui. Le juge tient en main la sienne et met la ligne à l'eau. Un demi silence s'installe comme le soleil se lève.

Rhadamanthe l'esprit tourné vers l'horizon respire. Il se sentirait presque bien ici, c'est presque relaxant. Le bruit de l'eau qui frappe les roches, le léger sifflement à espace régulier, aucune présence hors son accompagnateur. Il n'est pas loin de se laisser bercer par le ressac quand une sorte de battement sur la surface et des éclaboussures le tirent de sa rêverie. Son regard cherche la source de ce tintamarre pour tomber sur le gémeau un poisson en main. Son attention retourne à sa propre ligne sa douce évasion revient, à peine troublée par le bruit d'une deuxième prise de Kanon. La sensation d'un regard sur lui le fait se retourner vers son compagnon.

« Rhadamanthe ? Tout va bien ? »

« Parfaitement, merci. »

« Heu ? T'es sûr ? »

Le blond hausse un sourcil, alors que l'ex chevalier rit.

« Ton leurre… »

L'attention du juge passe sur le bout de sa ligne.

« T'as jamais pêché. »

Rhadamanthe soupire non il n'a jamais pêché, mais pour mettre un bout de fil avec un hameçon dans l'eau il ne voit pas ce que ça change.

« Y a que vingt centimètres d'eau où t'as ta ligne. Faut la lancer plus loin. Je vais t'expliquer. »

L'exposé sur la technique a donné lieu à une pause agrémenté d'un café brulant sorti d'un thermos. Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur du monde mais il est hautement apprécié par le blond dont les doigt serrent avec plaisir la tasse chaude. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant à quel point ses mains étaient glacées. Pour le reste, il a rapidement compris le principe.

La partie de pêche reprends, le soleil hivernal le réchauffe doucement.

« Kanon ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème d'attraper des poissons ? T'es un ancien marina. »

« Pas le moindre. »

« Parce que t'a quitté Poséidon. »

« Quitter » jolie formule du blond sourit l'ex général, et faire d'une pierre deux coups aussi. Camoufler le terme trahison et s'enquérir de ses liens.

« Julian pratique la pèche sportive et je peux te certifier qu'il adore sortir un thon, un espadon ou un requin. Plus c'est gros mieux c'est. Je suis en bonne compagnie comme méchant serial killer d'espèces marines. » Un brin de dérision pour le gémeau parce qu'il sait que pour Hadès c'est un crime et que Rhadamanthe reste et restera toujours un de ses juges.

La fin de matinée approche, un coup d'œil à la montre informe que c'est un des derniers lancés. Dans la nasse six rougets, deux rascasses et une vive finissent leurs jours. Rhadamanthe remonte sa ligne et amorce le geste à demi familier pour l'expédier au loin. Il ferait presque chaud si un petit vent ne soufflait par intermittence. Il donne l'à-coup qui va propulser l'hameçon, après une fraction de seconde où le fil se déroule il reste comme bloqué. Un rire fait se retourner le blond.

« T'as le record de la plus grosse prise du jour. Cent quatre-vingt-huit centimètres, bravo. »

Kanon secoue en rigolant une mèche de cheveux où trône le leurre de plastique. Rhadamanthe lâche sa canne pour rejoindre son étonnante capture. Ses doigts font un arrêt brusque à quelques millimètres de cette chevelure, puis les dirigent fermement sur le bout de plastique. C'est la première fois qu'il touche ces mèches que rien ne doit pouvoir discipliner. Le contact et à la fois rêche et soyeux, cette chevelure semble prendre vie, se mouvant avec force et s'emmêlant dans le fil de pêche à moins que ce ne soit le vent. Sa main se perd dans ses méandres pour retrouver le crochet de métal, il s'y pique d'ailleurs quand enfin il le retrouve. L'extraire n'en est pas une plus moindre affaire, mais la concentration que l'exercice exige oblitère tout le reste. Reste qui le cueille comme une vague une fois l'hameçon récupéré.

C'est la première fois qu'il est si proche de Kanon, face à face. La première si on occulte l'épisode de leur retrouvaille à l'hôtel que c'est lui qui initie un contact. Et c'est étrange, insolite… Ses doigts tremblent alors que l'ex marina lui prend l'hameçon. Leurs peaux se touchent. Ils sont si proche qu'entre deux rafales de vent il sent son souffle sur son visage.

« Tu as les mains glacées. »

Les yeux du blond se baisse sur sa main enserrée par une autre plus bronzée. L'appât et son crochet ont disparu sans qu'il s'en aperçoit, pour échouer au sol piqué dans un bout de liège. Kanon se décale pourtant il ne lâche pas ses doigts. Il a repris une place plus familière pour le juge dans son dos. Enfin pas totalement, il n'y a plus d'autre distance entre son dos et son torse que celles de leurs vêtements. Un frison plus violent le parcourt entre ses bras qui l'enserrent. Il a le souvenir fugitif mais bien présent d'une autre étreinte, douloureuse, mortelle. Un tiraillement le ramène au présent, il s'est mordu… Pourtant les bras qui l'entourent n'ont rien d'oppressants, ils sont chauds, chauds comme ce torse et cette haleine dans son cou. L'avant-bras de Kanon entre un peu plus dans sa chair, le ceinture presque.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Les yeux du blond se sont ouverts plus grand à ces mots. Il s'est figé. Le temps semble s'être miséricordieusement arrêté. Et puis il le sent, ce contact sur sa nuque, à la lisière de ses cheveux.

* * *

Dans la salle de repos qu'utilisent les juges, Eaque fait les cents pas. Cella commence à faire un moment d'ailleurs, avec un soupir Minos referme le journal qu'il tentait de lire. S'il y réfléchit bien depuis quelques semaines son demi-frère est agité. Plus encore lorsque Rhadamanthe est en vadrouille. Et bien qu'ils se partagent une partie des jugements du blond en son absence, que le surplus de travail n'est pas un plaisir, il ne justifie pas un tel agacement. Donc c'est autre chose qui conduit l'oiseau infernal à un état proche de la rupture. Par précaution il pose les feuillets sur la table qui lui fait face.

« Eaque ? »

« Minos » Raille le brun avec mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaux la joie de subir ton caractère des plus plaisant ? Qui c'est évident. Mais le pourquoi ? »

« Rhada. » Le Garuda reprend sa marche comme un fauve avant de flaquer un coup de pied dans une chaise.

« Deux mois ! deux mois ! »

« Oui et si cela lui convient, j'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Et l'autre bordel ! il a pas de libido où quoi ? »

« Là je te suis plus ? »

« Minos puisqu'il faut te faire un dessin. Deux putains de mois pour un bisou ! »

Le Griffon a récupéré précipitamment sa tasse de café, et grimace face aux restes de la tables.

« Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps. Enfin Rhad en a besoin. »

« Non mais sérieux ! deux mois ! un bisou ! Pourquoi pas six pour enlever une chemise et un an pour le pantalon ? »

« Ils y vont par étape, lenteur est mère de sureté. »

« Si je comprends. Pour le prendre chaque semaine il met un centimètre de plus. Jusqu'à ce que tout y soit. »

« Bha voilà ! Une sorte de coït homéopathique. »

« A ce train là ils sont pas prêt de vider la boite ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de le paquer contre son lit et de m'en charger. »

« Que je vous ramasserais tous les deux en pièces, que ça ferait mauvais effet sur nos troupes, et qu'il ne t'adresserait plus jamais la parole. » Enumère le griffon.

« Minos me dit pas que Rhada n'est pas attirant. Explique-moi comment un type peut ronger son frein à ce point. »

« Visiblement il est moins impulsif que toi. »

Le Garuda semble s'être un peu calmé, il s'est adossé au mur les bras croisés.

« Et puis il est payé pour ça. »

« Pas certain. J'ai réglé le premier rendez-vous. Quand j'ai contacté l'agence comme je n'avais pas reçu d'autre facture j'ai appris que c'était la seule. J'ai fouillé les bureaux rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé pour eux. Mais ils se voient. »

« Ils ont sans doute un arrangement. Rhad le paye assez bien pour avoir l'exclusivité, où il a changé d'agence. »

« On parle de Rhada là. Tu le vois capable de s'occuper de ces détails ? »

« Lui non. Mais le prostitué oui. Il doit joyeusement le plumer. »

Le Garuda soupire.

« Minos tu te souviens de ce chevalier ? Celui qui t'a vaincu, le poisson. »

« Oui. »

« Si on te le mettait dans ta chambre, vulnérable, incapable de se défendre t'en profiterais. »

Le Griffon imagine rapidement la scène et une lueur malsaine lubrique et sadique s'allume dans son regard.

« Tu te le ferais, et plus il se débattrait et couinerait de douleur plus tu aimerais ça. »

Eaque le connait sur ce point ils sont semblables. Mais tout cela n'a rien à voir avec son frère blond. Enfin puisque le sujet semble clos Minos se lève. Il vient de sentir le cosmos de Rhadamanthe devant la porte. Et il vaut mieux pour tous se remettre au travail.

Resté dans la pièce Eaque voit son demi-frère se servir un café. Lorsqu'il est passé près de lui son odeur iodée lui a arraché un sourire. Le Blond s'est changé mais n'a pas pris le temps de se laver. Même si aurait préférer le retrouver puant le sexe et la luxure, ce n'est sans doute pas si mal. Enfin Rhada restera toujours Rhada, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Minos a certainement raison.

« Alors cette matinée avec Kanon ? »

Le blond hoche le menton sens doute réfléchit il à la réponse qu'il va donner.

« Kanon ? »

Le Brun se mord la langue, il n'avait pas senti Minos revenir sur ses pas.

« Oui les canons pour le Garuda ship, je demandais son avis à Rhada. Mais si tu veux m'apporter tes lumières. »

« Est-ce vraiment d'actualité ? »

Le brun hausse les épaules avant d'emboiter le pas au deux autres en direction des salles de jugement.

(A suivre)


End file.
